Thiago Silva vs. Brandon Vera
Thiago Silva tested positive for banned substances after the bout. Brandon Vera suffered a broken nose during the bout. Vera was cut after the bout, but then Silva tested positive and the fight's result was switched to a neutral no-contest. The Fight The first round began, Vera kneed the body twice early as they clinched. Silva landed an inside kick as they broke, he replied and ate another himself. Both men were loose. Vera landed an inside kick and kneed the body to the clinch. Four thirty. Silva kneed the thigh there. Four fifteen as Vera kneed the thigh. Silva tried to toss in a trip. Vera stuffed it. Silva turned for a single and had it to half-guard. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes. The crowd was getting a bit restless. Vera regained butterfly guard. Two thirty-five. Silva looks in "great physical shape." Silva passed to half-guard and then side control in a scramble. Two fifteen. Silva landed four right hands. Two minutes. Silva landed a right elbow and another. One thirty-five as Silva landed a right elbow to the body. One fifteen. One minute. Silva landed two short left elbows. Thirty-five as Silva landed two hard left elbows and a right hand. Silva tried to mount, Vera regained half-guard. Silva landed two hard double punches and dropped back for a leglock, let it go and landed a right hand passing back to half-guard. He landed another pair of double hammerfists. The first round ended. Silva stood yelling at Vera clapping his hands together, Vera stood and got in his face. 10-9 Silva. The second round began. Vera kneed the face and landed a leg kick and an inside kick, big exchange early. Vera landed a straight left and another and another. Wow! Silva landed a high kick and blocked one. Silva landed a left hook to the clinch. Four thirty remaining. Wow. Vera kneed the thigh twice. Four fifteen as Silva got a beautiful trip to guard. Four minutes. Vera landed a left elbow from the bottom. Silva landed two short right hands. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen as Vera landed two left elbows from the bottom. Three minutes. Silva landed a grazing right hand. Silva stepped over trying to mount. "Thiago just seems much stronger than Brandon Vera," Rogan commented. Two thirty as Silva landed two right hands. Silva passed fully to half-guard. Silva landed two hard rights to the body. Two fifteen. The crowd was getting restless as Silva took a little breather. Two minutes. Silva landed four short left hands. Silva landed two right elbows to the leg. Silva landed three big left hands. One thirty. One fifteen. Silva landed a right elbow to the body. He landed three short lefts. One minute. The crowd was booing in earnest now. Silva thought about a kimura on the left arm. He landed two big rights to the body. "Thiago just seems much stronger, Mike," Rogan commented. Thirty-five. Silva landed two right hands. Fifteen. Silva landed three left elbows. He landed a left hand and a right hand. The second round ended. 10-9 Silva. "Don't trade punches, you're a smart fighter," Thiago's corner told him. The third round began. Silva landed a body kick, Vera dropped him with another and raised his hands letting Silva up. Vera landed a body kick and a leg kick. They clinched and traded a knee each to the body and broke. Four thirty-five. They circled. "Two-three-right hand!" Silva blocked a high kick and clinched. Four fifteen. The crowd booed loudly there. Four minutes as Thiago had the standing back, he tripped Vera down and had the back with one hook. He worked for the other hook. Three thirty-five. The crowd was booing loudly again. Silva lost that hook. He kneed the back of the leg and again. Three fifteen as Silva regained that hook. He worked left hands in under. Three minutes remaining. The crowd booed loudly. Vera looked frustrated. Silva landed three hard lefts in under. Two thirty-five. Vera was standing. Silva was hugging the legs and holding him down. Silva got that one hook back. Two fifteen. Silva landed two lefts in under. Silva kneed the leg. Vera was standing. Two minutes. Vera stood to the standing back position. Silva dragged Vera down and had one hook again. Silva landed three right hammerfists and three left hands. Silva landed big "bitch-slaps" with right and left hands, he drummed on Vera's back mocking Vera. More slaps and a big right and two big left palm strikes. One fifteen. Silva landed three short lefts. One minute. The crowd booed loudly. Silva landed three left hands. Two more. Thirty-five. Vera was getting dominated there. Fifteen as the crowd booed loudly. Silva landed a right hand in under. Vera's nose looked horrible there. Silva landed three left hands in under and the third round ended to loud boos. Vera's nose was broken at a nasty level. Vera said it was the first time it had been broken. Vera saw it on the big screen. He posed for it, tried to cover it up and shook his head. The crowd laughed at the replay of Silva playing drums on Vera's back. Vera checked it out from all angles for the big screen and then took a bow. Silva applauded as the crowd cheered.